Another chance to be with her
by Sissi Romanovna
Summary: after returning from sweden so yi jung was more than shock to know that Chu Ga Eul the love of his life and the only girl that took his heart away is now engaged to his best BRO!song woo bin.but fate can play dangrous game with people.What well happen when a certain situation give to yi jung ANOTHER CHANCE TO BE WITH HER is it really a second chance to soeul couple?.. read and see!
**hi to everyone, Sarah is here . what 'up ? hope that everything is fine , SO HERE my FIRST fic of ever as I said I never write ANY thing before so pliiiiz review and tell me your opinion, I really want to know even if it a negative one I want to know what are my weakness to do a better job in the future but pliiz I said a negative but not a impolite one ;)**

 **ENJOY -(I hope so haha)**

 **Chapter one :**

A pop was heard as a male opened the wine bottle, his eyes fixed in the liquid that spilt out of the greenish bottle filling his glass.

 **drink** . he wanted to drink, there is no occasion, and now that he have lost his best companion of parties and all the stuff, drinking wasn't like it was for him years ago -a temporary escape- but even though he wanted to drink. It still feel nice to him , So yi jung took a sip of the wine and continue gazing the 'dark nothing' in front of him. For the last three years this is how his every day end up, drinking , silently crying …

The silence caused by his sad silhouette fills his study room. He was in his house ,now that he is married and somehow a father too, he have stopped going to clubs and having fun with girls a long time ago , actually,even before getting married, back then it was his choice to not to go, he thought that if he goes to these clubs it would be cheating on a specific girl, back then he was thinking like that even though she was not his girlfriend but….what can he says the heart want what it want . he wanted her so badly that the fact that she is OFFICIALLY someone 's girl doesn't bother him.

….silence….

…..

….

a smile of amusement mixed with the sadness of his eyes suddenly crept in his face .yes he was AMUSED .

-he was amused on how fate can play dirty games with him .

-amused on how all his daydreaming about his life while he was in Sweden has vanished in two seconds .

-amused on how a little mistake have change his entire life upset down.

It has been 3 years since he has come back from Sweden. He thought that the day of his arrival well be unforgettable. He never keep in touch with her ,that is a truth but knowing himself very good the single time that he will hear her voice will make him come back to korea and never go back to Sweden ever again ,and this would be the biggest failure in front of her, and in front of her he always wanted to look good ,but he never EVER thought that THAT day well be his last hope of living the love life that he dreamed of it for the last four years while being in Sweden .

His lips, once again, have formed a smile in his face, a sadistic one (again) when he remembered the few words that have turned his life .

 **#flash back** **:**

Ga eul was waving to the last child of her class whom his parents come to pick him up, while yi jung was eating her with his stares of desire . god ! how in the world ga rul have became a so beautiful woman ? don't get him wrong sure it a good thing for him it a compliment actually but …. This few moment while seeing this goddess beauty is so freaking torturing more than the four years of Sweden.

Meanwhile in ga eul side.

'no no no no no no no no! .NO! this can be I'm not prepared yet how the hell would I tell him now !' she thought to herself .

He have pass four year without contacting her, where was he when she lock herself the night and cry under her pillow , where was he every valentine's day when she was seeing her friend going on a date, and she well , she was still waiting for her supposed man to at least call her and her his voice, that would meant the world to her SERIOUSLY . No he have been the Casanova that she know , the society's number one playboy, when he arrive in Sweden he must have forgotten about his promise to her and turn his desire to the sexy tall beauty Swedish girls.

BUT if it true ,which for her it a general truth, then WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE !

Especially after what happen with woo-

*sigh* 'come on ga eul you can do this' she thought to herself again and with that she wear a mask decorated with one of her best smile and turn to face yi jung

….silence…..

After what look like centuries so yi jung was the first one to speak . and to seems as cooler as he left he choose to break the silence with a teasing way as always

"sooo you got a boyfriend in Sweden huh? Why didn't you told me ? do I know him by any chance" he said with his charming smile trying to send to her a secret message in his statements . upon hearing his statement ga eul feel her blood rising to her cheek , she can't belive that this is happening !, yes he know him because it him ! . will when she first start to teach the kids didn't stop asking her about the man of her life ,and being the silly and naïve girl that she was back then she has answer

"well I have someone in sweden" and that it ! that was all she said , ehhhh but the imagination of the kids is unstoppable they automatically assumed that it her boyfriend .

"ughh! Can we not talk about that for now ? sanbae,PLEASE?!" complain the blushing ga eul then drop her head staring at her feet .

"OH ! your red like a tomato from blushing hhhhhhh" continue the potter with his teasing to the teacher, his smile was very wined ,oh gosh he love the thought that he still having the same effect on her after all this years ….well at least that what he thought .

Seeing that the young teacher is not enjoying the teasing as much as him he decide that it was time to talk about "them". This statement remind him of that day of the Namsan tower, he regret not stopping her that day every single moment and keep woundring with the "if'' thing :

If he stopped her they would be together and he wasn't going to be tortured for all this years .

If that happen also maybe they are now engaged or maybe married also.

Ugggh ! it HELL !

Now that he is here he can't keep it any longer he have to ask her to go out he have been waiting for this time since the day one in Sweden .

*cough* " ok I'm sorry , it just…. I miss teasing you … seeing you blush …..YOU!" yi jung said the last part with a very low voice that could not be hear very clear but even with this low ga eul have managed to hear it which cause her to lifted her head with a confused look and look in the eyes of this handsome young man who obviously is attached to her

"huh?"

"you" he repeat "i miss …..you "

'Why the hell is he telling me of this now ! for 4 years he never miss me or thought of calling me just to check out how I'm doing ! or I'm I even still alive! And now he have this feeling! all of sudden ! well latest news I have been feeling this for oh-so-long-time and it was hurting …really ! I would be probably in a psychological hospital if it wasn't for – any why I don't care any more ' ga eul remind herself mentally .

"ga eul ?" the voice of yi jung has made her come back from her little chitchat to the earth .

' oh shit ! I forget that yi jung is still talking 'ga eul mentally slap herself .

" are you ok ?" asked a worried yi jung .

"euh ….. yeah yeah I'm fine , you were saying ?" replied ga eul trying her best to look natural and hide her nervousness .

Yi jung took another step toward her and took her hands in his ….

" I said if the post of your soulmates is still available ? so I could ask you for a date tonight ,maybe ?" said the potter with a hopeful smile .

"sunbae…..I…I" ga eul couldn't think of a proper way to inform him what was going on

'ughhh ! I swear I'm going to kill that him someday , I told him even before yi jung sunbae come back from Sweden to tell him so he would not be chock but ….UGH IDIOT ! how' ga eul talk to the little voice in her her .

And for yi jung ….well….. his hope start to fade and fade and ….

Dep dep dep dep dep dep dep dep His heart was doing such a noise .

A billion trillion of question by in his mind in a second

WHY IS SHE SO QUIET ?

Is she embaressed ?

Is it the wrong place ?

Was he taking thing too fast?

Is she angry toward him?

Did she …Did she …. Did she by any chance …..STOP loving him?

everything have stop the noisy noise that his heart was doing couldn't be heard anymore , and for a second he has forget to take his breath

He now realize something or to be exactly he feel something in her left hand something metallic ?! it was in her pinkie finger to be exactly.

Yi jung take a look in her hand and saw a ring placed in that finger .

'what that ? a..a.. ri...ring ? for what ?' yi jung talk to himself for a second before the voice of chu a eul slap him to rality

"sanbae …." Said the most angelic voice ever…

….

….

….. silence…

" I 'm engaged " said, finally ,ga eul after a long time of silence

So this is what athe ring is for

.

This ring is….

THIS ring is her ***engagement ring ***

 **OFFFF finalling so how was it ? what should I add ? what did you like in it ? what didn't you like ?(go slowly with the last one lool) so this was it ,hope you like it and see you guys soon it the next chapter**


End file.
